What if Vampire Knight Was All a Dream
by Mimi-crazy-writer
Summary: what if zero was never a level E vampire and woke up one day in the dorms of the night class.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfiction so please don't judge. if you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them when I continue this fanfic. I hope you all enjoy :)

I don't own vampire knight. I am just a fan of it and have been for many many years.

* * *

Zero woke up and sat up in his bed with a terrible fright. It was still sunny out and the curtains were open. He put a hand to his chest. No heart beat. Zero forced himself out of bed and closed the curtains. He laid back down on his bed and began to remember his dream. Zero dreamed of him living in the chairman's house with Yuki. Yuki and him were in the bathroom. His body, pinned up against hers, felt like it was in pain. He felt the struggle to breath and to think. Slowly his mouth opened wider and wider and he bit Yuki's neck. Rapidly sucking the blood from her neck. Some blood had fallen to the floor as they slide down the wall.  
Zero put a hand to his chest and he knew if he had a heart at that moment, it would be racing.

Soon dusk fell and the vampires in the night class stood by the door waiting for them to open. Kaname looked over at Zero. Zero hadn't noticed he was being watched. The gates opened and all the day class girls began to scream

"Kaname Kuran I love you!" One screamed as she tried to throw herself at Kaname, but Yuki stopped her.

"Hanabusa Aido have my babies!" Another one screamed.

"Ruka Souen will you marry us!" A group of boys screamed.

Zero looked over at Yuki and saw a guy wearing the same mark of the red rose on his slevee, signifying their positions as a member of the Disciplinary Committee, as Yuki was. Zero clunched his fists and walked away. Yuki and Kaname were talking to each other. At the corner of Kaname's eyes, he saw zero walking away.

Yuki was all that would run through Zero's mind. Her short brown hair, the way she was smaller then he was, the way her uniform hugged her body.

Zeros thoughts were then rudly interupted by Kaname's hand slaming down on Zeros' desk.  
"come with me," Kaname said in an emtionless tone.

Zero followed Kaname into an empty class room. Once Zero closed the door behind them, Kaname pushed Zero against the wall. Zero could tell Kaname was mad from the tight grip Kaname had on his shoulders.

"I have told you this many times before. Yuki is mine. She will forever be mine. You have no chance with her. If you want blood you have your tablets or you can have mine. Dont you dare go near my Yuki."

Zero felt blood trickle down his shoulders. He wanted to push Kaname off but the others would hate him even more then they already did. Kaname soon let go and went back to class, but Zero desided to ditch. He wondered around on the school grounds and saw Yuki walking around.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero watched Yuki as she looked around. He guessed she was making sure none of girls or boys from the night or day classes were wandering around. Zero jumped down, from the balcony of the classroom Kaname pulled him into, and landed on a tree branch. Zero couldn't turn his head. It was almost as if his eyes were glued to Yuki. A strong wind blew and Zero fell out of the tree. He hit his head hard against the ground and when he opened his eyes, he found Yuki kneeled down in front of him.  
Zero quickly sat up and their eyes met. Zero's eyes opened wider and Yuki slowly moved her hand behind his head. Zero wanted to lean closer to her, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuki's partner running toward them and Kaname stood on a balcony.  
Zero stood up and began to walk away. He heard Yuki call out to him and he turned around.  
"Zero your hurt."  
Zero looked away and spoke. "I'll be fine. I am a vampire after all." Zero spoke sadly, "Everything but one part of my body will heal."  
Zero walked back to the dorms and went to his room. He plopped down on the bed and dreamt of Yuki. In his dream Yuki was sitting in front of him as he leaned in closer to kiss her. He quickly stopped himself and stood up petting her hair.  
Zero woke up from someone choking him. He quickly looked up, but it was too dark to see the person's face. Zero kicked the mysterious figure in the stomach and it let go. Zero pinned the figure to the wall and put his Bloody Rose gun to the figure's head. The moon light shined on the mystery person's face and Zero saw it was Hanabusa Aido.  
Zero stepped back and sat on the bed; letting the gun fall to the floor. He covered his face with his hands while breathing deeply.  
Aido sat next to him. "I don't know what you and Kaname were talking about, but I can tell it wasn't good. If this is about that stupid human Yuki again I suggest you forget about her."  
When Zero heard those words spill out of Aido's mouth, Zero quickly tackled Aido down on the bed strangling him. Zero's grip grew tighter and tighter around Aido's throat.  
"Dont you dare speak bad about Yuki!" Zero yelled at Aido.  
Akatsuki Kain, Seiren, and Kaname came into the room. Akatsuki pulled Zero off of Aido and Aido sat up catching his breath. Kain went to Aido to make sure he was okay.  
Kaname grabbed Zero by the upper part of his arm and whispered into his ear, "Come with me."  
Kaname looked to Seiren and the three of them left the room.


End file.
